The Dance
by SnowStar15
Summary: The Annual 55 banquet rolls around... Ok guyz i have NO idea what my cuzin did. I might delete the whole story and redo it. I think I messed up microsoft. I HATE family... LOL!
1. Default Chapter

Faith turned off her blow-dryer. She made the final touches on her perfectly styled hair. The ends were flipped up and the rest was wavy.  
  
HER EYE SHADOW MATCHED HER DRESS, A LIGHT GREEN SATIN WITH A SHEER COVER OVER IT. THE MATCHING PALE GREEN FLATS JUST SHOWED UNDERNEATH HER DRESS. THE LIP-GLOSS SHE HAD ON OVER SOME LIGHT, CONSERVATIVE LIPSTICK WAS FLAVORED COFFEE. SHE LICKED HER LIPS AND WONDERED HOW IT LOOKED.  
  
"FAITH! IT'S ALMOST TIME FOR YOU GO!" FRED'S VOICE SEEPED UNDER THE BATHROOM DOOR. FAITH PUT AWAY HER MAKEUP AND HAIR PRODUCTS AND DRYER. SHE GAVE HER HAIR ONE LAST FLIP AND FIXED HER PEARL EARRINGS INTO HER EARS.  
  
TONIGHT WAS THE ANNUAL 55-FORMAL. FAITH HAD GONE TO THREE ALREADY. AND AT ALL OF THEM, SHE NORMALLY ENDED UP DANCING WITH BOSCO TO THE LAST SONG OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT.  
  
AND THEY ALWAYS WOULD STAND ON THE BALCONY OF THE FANCY RESTAURANT IT WAS ALWAYS HELD AT, "HELEN AND TROY'S." FAITH AND BOSCO WOULD TALK FOR HOURS AND ONCE THEY HAD EVEN KISSED ON THE BALCONY WHEN FRED WAS HITTING ON SOME WAITRESS IN THE CORNER, WHICH HAD CAUSED A THREE-DAY FIGHT FOR THE THREE OF THEM.  
  
SLIPPING THE PEARL NECKLACE BOSCO HAD GOTTEN HER FOR HER BIRTHDAY, FAITH UNLOCKED THE DOOR, FOUND HER WATCH, AND LOOKED TO FRED.  
  
"DO I LOOK ALL RIGHT?" FAITH ASKED. SHE HAD LIED AND SAID IT WAS ONLY FOR THE 55 PRECINCT BECAUSE AT THE LAST PARTY, FRED HAD STEPPED ON SULLY'S WIFE, TATIANA'S FOOT AND BROKE IT. SULLY HAD NOT BEEN TOO HAPPY AND IT TOOK ALMOST THREE MONTHS TO HEAL.  
  
"YEAH. YOU LOOK GREAT." FRED SAID, NOT MOVING FROM HIS POSITION ON THE COUCH. HE BARELY EVEN LOOKED AT HER. FAITH ROLLED HER EYES AT HIM AND STARTED TO LOOK FOR HER PURSE AND WRAP.  
  
SHE FOUND THEM BY THE TABLE. FAITH SLIPPED THE WRAP AROUND HER SHOULDERS AND ADJUSTED THE PURSE ON HER ARM.  
  
SHE GOT INTO THE CAR AND TURNED THE KEY IN THE IGNITION. SHE HAD BUTTERFLIES IN HER STOMACH. FAITH WAS NERVOUS TO SEE HOW THIS BALL WOULD TURN OUT.  
  
FAITH HAD JUST STARTED TO WORRY ABOUT THE FOOD AND WHAT TO GET WHEN SHE REALIZED THAT SHE WAS THERE. STEPPING FROM THE CAR, FAITH SAW KIM AND ALEX, WHO WAS WALKING WITH DAVIS.  
  
DAVIS HAD HIS ARM AROUND ALEX, WHO LOOKED VERY PRETTY IN A PURPLE SILK DRESS SHE GOT AT BLOOMINGDALE'S. ALEX TEETERED ON HIGH HEELS OF MATCHING PURPLE.  
  
KIM WORE A BLACK HALTER TOP DRESS WITH A PINK WRAP AND MATCHING PURSE. HALF HER LONG, DARK HAIR WAS PINNED ONTO HER HEAD, THE OTHER HALF LONG AND LOOSE. KIM'S EARRINGS WERE DANGLING DIAMONDS WITH A MATCHING BRACELET.  
  
"HEY, FAITH! GLAD TO SEE YOU!" ALEX SAID. HER STRAIGHT BLOND HAIR BOUNCED. DAVIS SMILED. "I WONDER WHO BOSCO BROUGHT WITH HIM TONIGHT."  
  
FAITH COULDN'T HELP BUT LAUGH. HE HAD BROUGHT THREE DIFFERENT DATES TO THREE DIFFERENT BALLS AND ENDED UP DITCHING THEM TO BE WITH FAITH.  
  
DAVIS OPENED THE DOOR FOR HIS DATE AND FAITH AND KIM. THEY SMILED AND WALKED INTO THE RESTAURANT. IT WAS A BEAUTIFUL PLACE. FAITH'S GAZE TRAVELED TO THE TEN CIRCULAR TABLES COVERED WITH WHITE CLOTHS AND GLASS.  
  
FAITH AUTOMATICALLY STARTED TO SKIM THE CROWD, LOOKING FOR BOSCO. IT DIDN'T TAKE VERY LONG TO FIND HIM. HE STOOD TALKING TO A FEW PEOPLE WITH HIS ARM AROUND THE SHOULDERS OF HIS DARK-HAIRED DATE. FAITH HOLLERED OUT, "BOSCO!"  
  
BOSCO AND HIS DATE TURNED AROUND. FAITH'S JAW NEARLY SLAMMED THE FLOOR. BOSCO WAS AT THE BALL WITH SERGEANT CRUZ. FAITH NEARLY TRIPPED ALEX, SINCE SHE WAS STOPPED DEAD IN HER PATH.  
  
"FAITH? ARE YOU OKAY?" ALEX ASKED. SHE DUCKED UNDER DAVIS' ARM AND WALKED TO FAITH. "WHY ARE YOU STARING INTO SPACE?" ALEX LAUGHED. "IS BOSCO HERE WITH CRUZ OR SOMETHING?"  
  
FAITH NODDED. "YES." SHE COULD FEEL COLOR RUSHING TO HER FACE. "AND HE HAS HIS ARM AROUND HER."  
  
ALEX LOOKED AT FAITH A LITTLE FUNNY. FAITH TURNED AROUND. THERE STOOD BOSCO, WITH SERGEANT CRUZ. SHE WORE A LONG BLUE SILK STRAPLESS DRESS AND MAKEUP.  
  
BOSCO LOOKED HOT AS ALWAYS IN A TUXEDO. HE LET CRUZ LAY HER HEAD INTO HIS SHOULDER AND HE SMILED.  
  
"BOSCO, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU OWNED A TUXEDO." FAITH SAID. SHE SMILED AT HIM. "OH, THIS IS LIEU'S. I SAID THE ONLY WAY I WOULD COME WAS IF I WORE HIS TUX. GOD KNOWS HE HAS LIKE THREE." BOSCO SMILED AT FAITH. SHE SMILED BACK.  
  
"SERGEANT CRUZ. I LOVE YOUR DRESS," ALEX SAID. SHE LOOKED AT BOSCO, HER EYES WIDENING SLIGHTLY.  
  
"THANK YOU. YOU LOOK NICE, OFFICER YOKAS," CRUZ SAID, SLIGHT FAKE SWEETNESS IN HER VOICE.  
  
"OH CALL ME FAITH. THANK YOU." CRUZ SAID. JUST THEN, A GROUP OF MEMBERS OF THE ACU CAME UP TO CRUZ. SHE STARTED TO TALK TO THEM WHILE FAITH PULLED BOSCO ASIDE.  
  
"WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?" FAITH ASKED, HER TONE SNAPPY. '  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? SHE'S MY DATE. AND SHE DOES WORK FOR THE 55."  
  
"WELL, BOSCO, LIKE, WHERE ARE YOUR BLOND DATES?" FAITH ASKED.  
  
"I CAN DATE WHO I WANT." HE TURNED AROUND AND WALKED OVER TO CRUZ. HIS ARM WRAPPED AROUND HER SHOULDERS AND SHE LAID HER HEAD INTO HIS SHOULDER. 


	2. In His Arms

Carter walked to the cafeteria where Abby was sitting, talking to Susan. "Hey, you two haven't either Weaver or Romano tracked you down yet?" Carter laughed. "NAAA, NOT YET." SUSAN RAN A HAND THROUGH HER BLONDE HAIR. "WHAT'S UP?" SUSAN LEANED FORWARD AND TOOK A SIP OF HER STRAWBERRY SMOOTHIE. "DID ANY OF YOU SEE THAT CHEERLEADER IN EXAM 2? DANICA? WITH THE TWO OTHER CHEERLEADERS? ALL PEPPY AND STUFF?" "THE ONE MALUCCI WANTED TO SEE?" ABBY ASKED. SHE BRUSHED HER HAIR BACK FROM HER EYES. "I SAW HER COME IN WITH THE TWO OTHERS, WHY?" "I NOTICED THIS HUGE BRUISE ON HER THIGH AND IT DIDN'T LOOK TOO GOOD." CARTER SAID. HE REACHED DOWN FOR SUSAN'S SMOOTHIE. HE TOOK A SIP OF IT AND SUSAN SNATCHED IT BACK. "HEY!" BUT SHE LOOKED AT HIM AGAIN. "COME ON, CARTER, SHE'S A CHEERLEADER. SHE WAS PROBABLY DROPPED OR FELL OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT. CHEERLEADING'S DANGEROUS!" "HOW DO YOU KNOW? I DON'T THINK CHLOE WAS A CHEERLEADER, AND YOU WEREN'T." CARTER SAID. "IT COULD BE SOMETHING WORSE THEN THAT. LIKE D-" HE WAS CUT OFF WHEN SOMEONE SAID SOMEWHAT TIMIDLY, "DR. CARTER?" CARTER TURNED AROUND TO SEE TIA STANDING BEHIND HIM. HE FELT THE AIR BEING PUNCHED OUT OF HIM. BUT THERE COULD BE SOMETHING GOOD IN THIS. MAYBE THE CHEERLEADER HAD SOME ADVICE. "YEAH, WHAT'S UP, TIA?" CARTER ASKED HER. SHE LOOKED SOMEWHAT NERVOUS. HE HOPED THAT NOTHING SERIOUS WAS HAPPENING WITH ANY OF THE GIRLS. "UMM, WELL, DANICA ASKED ME TO COME AND GET HER SOME SODA, AND I SAW YOU AND I WANTED TO TALK TO YOU." TIA SAT DOWN AT A TABLE AFTER SHE GRABBED THREE SODAS AND THREE CANDY BARS. "I KNOW THAT YOU SAW THAT THING ON DANICA'S LEG. AND I KNOW THAT YOU'RE PROBABLY WONDERING WHAT IT IS. I KNOW WHAT IT IS." CARTER WAS AMAZED. TIA WAS ONE SMART PERSON. "WELL, ACTUALLY, I WAS GOING TO ASK YOU THE SAME QUESTION. WHAT IS IT?" TIA SMILED BUT THE SMILE DISSIPATED IMMEDIATELY. "IT'S HER, WELL HER BOYFRIEND EVAN. HE'S REALLY, REALLY ABUSIVE. I ONCE SAW HIM BEND HER ARM AROUND HER BACK AND IT ALMOST SNAPPED. WE WERE AT A DANCE AND SINCE SHE COULDN'T MAKE A SHOW, YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE LOOK ON HER FACE. IT WAS LIKE, ALL TWISTED IN PAIN." TIA WENT ON. CARTER LISTENED WITH GROWING HORROR. THIS SOUNDED LIKE DOMESTIC. "TIA, DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING ELSE?" "YEAH. SHE'S NOT ALLOWED TO TALK TO ANY OTHER GUYS AROUND EVAN UNLESS HE IS AROUND, WITH HIS ARM AROUND HER. HE REALLY SCARES ME, LIKE I SIT NEXT TO HIM IN THIRD PERIOD AND HE IS ALWAYS LIKE BEING REALLY MEAN TO ME. I ONCE MENTIONED IT TO DANICA AND SHE WOULDN'T BELIEVE ME." TIA STARTED TO LOOK UPSET. "I JUST DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO HAPPEN TO HER. SHE AND MARIA ARE MY BEST FRIENDS AND I REALLY THOUGHT I SHOULD TELL YOU." TIA SAID. CARTER SMILED AT HER. "THANK YOU, TIA, AND I CAN ASSURE YOU THAT NOTHING WILL HAPPEN TO DANICA." CARTER STOOD UP. "NOW GO ALONG TO DANICA AND DON'T SAY ANYTHING." CARTER SAID. HE WAITED UNTIL TIA WAS GONE. HE THEN RAN OVER TO SUSAN AND ABBY. ABBY WASN'T THERE. HE FLOPPED INTO HER SEAT. "THAT WAS HER FRIEND. AND HER FRIEND SAYS IT'S HER BOYFRIEND!" CARTER WAS SAYING ALL THIS AT ONE TIME. SUSAN HELD UP HER HANDS. "CARTER, JUST TALK SLOW. THEN I CAN UNDERSTAND YOU." CARTER WENT ON. AFTER SPILLING THE STORY, HE SIPPED THE REMAINDER OF ABBY'S DRINK. "WELL?" "CARTER, HOW ABOUT I TALK TO HER AND THEN I'LL TELL HER WHAT I THINK, THEN YOU CAN TALK TO HER." SUSAN SAID. SHE STOOD UP TO LEAVE.  
  
SUSAN KNOCKED ON THE DOOR OF EXAM 2. THREE GIRLS WERE SITTING, ONE WITH A WRAPPED ANKLE. SUSAN EASILY STARTED TO TALK TO THE GIRLS. "WELL, DANICA, I JUST HAVE TO CHECK OUT YOUR FOOT AGAIN AND THEN WE CAN GET READY TO GO." "OKAY, GIRLS, WELL THANKS A LOT. CAN YOU CALL EVAN FOR ME, MARIA?" DANICA ASKED THE LATINO GIRL. MARIA SMILED AND NODDED. "SURE." TIA GROANED AND WALKED OUT. FINALLY, SUSAN WAS ALONE WITH DANICA. SHE COULD ASK HER. "DANICA, MAY I ASK YOU A QUESTION?" SUSAN ASKED DANICA AS SHE STARTED TO UNWRAP THE BANDAGE ON HER FOOT. "YEAH, SURE." DANICA SMILED. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR THIGH?" SUSAN MOTIONED TO THE LARGE BRUISE ON HER LEG. DANICA'S SMOOTH LOOK SLIPPED A NOTCH. "WHY?" "YOUR FRIEND TIA SAYS THAT IT WAS FROM YOUR BOYFRIEND, EVAN." SUSAN SCRUTINIZED DANICA'S FACE. THE SMOOTH LOOK SLIPPED DOWN TWO NOTCHES MORE THAN IT HAD ALREADY. "YEAH, WELLLLLL, UHHHHHH, UMMMMM." DANICA TRAILED OFF. SUSAN LOOKED IN HER BLUE EYES. "DANICA, DID EVAN DO THAT TO YOU?" SUSAN ASKED. DANICA LOWERED HER FACE. SHE NODDED. 


	3. Left Out

Faith turned off her blow-dryer. She made the final touches on her perfectly styled hair. The ends were flipped up and the rest was wavy.  
  
HER EYE SHADOW MATCHED HER DRESS, A LIGHT GREEN SATIN WITH A SHEER COVER OVER IT. THE MATCHING PALE GREEN FLATS JUST SHOWED UNDERNEATH HER DRESS. THE LIP-GLOSS SHE HAD ON OVER SOME LIGHT, CONSERVATIVE LIPSTICK WAS FLAVORED COFFEE. SHE LICKED HER LIPS AND WONDERED HOW IT LOOKED.  
  
"FAITH! IT'S ALMOST TIME FOR YOU GO!" FRED'S VOICE SEEPED UNDER THE BATHROOM DOOR. FAITH PUT AWAY HER MAKEUP AND HAIR PRODUCTS AND DRYER. SHE GAVE HER HAIR ONE LAST FLIP AND FIXED HER PEARL EARRINGS INTO HER EARS.  
  
TONIGHT WAS THE ANNUAL 55-FORMAL. FAITH HAD GONE TO THREE ALREADY. AND AT ALL OF THEM, SHE NORMALLY ENDED UP DANCING WITH BOSCO TO THE LAST SONG OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT.  
  
AND THEY ALWAYS WOULD STAND ON THE BALCONY OF THE FANCY RESTAURANT IT WAS ALWAYS HELD AT, "HELEN AND TROY'S." FAITH AND BOSCO WOULD TALK FOR HOURS AND ONCE THEY HAD EVEN KISSED ON THE BALCONY WHEN FRED WAS HITTING ON SOME WAITRESS IN THE CORNER, WHICH HAD CAUSED A THREE-DAY FIGHT FOR THE THREE OF THEM.  
  
SLIPPING THE PEARL NECKLACE BOSCO HAD GOTTEN HER FOR HER BIRTHDAY, FAITH UNLOCKED THE DOOR, FOUND HER WATCH, AND LOOKED TO FRED.  
  
"DO I LOOK ALL RIGHT?" FAITH ASKED. SHE HAD LIED AND SAID IT WAS ONLY FOR THE 55 PRECINCT BECAUSE AT THE LAST PARTY, FRED HAD STEPPED ON SULLY'S WIFE, TATIANA'S FOOT AND BROKE IT. SULLY HAD NOT BEEN TOO HAPPY AND IT TOOK ALMOST THREE MONTHS TO HEAL.  
  
"YEAH. YOU LOOK GREAT." FRED SAID, NOT MOVING FROM HIS POSITION ON THE COUCH. HE BARELY EVEN LOOKED AT HER. FAITH ROLLED HER EYES AT HIM AND STARTED TO LOOK FOR HER PURSE AND WRAP.  
  
SHE FOUND THEM BY THE TABLE. FAITH SLIPPED THE WRAP AROUND HER SHOULDERS AND ADJUSTED THE PURSE ON HER ARM.  
  
SHE GOT INTO THE CAR AND TURNED THE KEY IN THE IGNITION. SHE HAD BUTTERFLIES IN HER STOMACH. FAITH WAS NERVOUS TO SEE HOW THIS BALL WOULD TURN OUT.  
  
FAITH HAD JUST STARTED TO WORRY ABOUT THE FOOD AND WHAT TO GET WHEN SHE REALIZED THAT SHE WAS THERE. STEPPING FROM THE CAR, FAITH SAW KIM AND ALEX, WHO WAS WALKING WITH DAVIS.  
  
DAVIS HAD HIS ARM AROUND ALEX, WHO LOOKED VERY PRETTY IN A PURPLE SILK DRESS SHE GOT AT BLOOMINGDALE'S. ALEX TEETERED ON HIGH HEELS OF MATCHING PURPLE.  
  
KIM WORE A BLACK HALTER TOP DRESS WITH A PINK WRAP AND MATCHING PURSE. HALF HER LONG, DARK HAIR WAS PINNED ONTO HER HEAD, THE OTHER HALF LONG AND LOOSE. KIM'S EARRINGS WERE DANGLING DIAMONDS WITH A MATCHING BRACELET.  
  
"HEY, FAITH! GLAD TO SEE YOU!" ALEX SAID. HER STRAIGHT BLOND HAIR BOUNCED. DAVIS SMILED. "I WONDER WHO BOSCO BROUGHT WITH HIM TONIGHT."  
  
FAITH COULDN'T HELP BUT LAUGH. HE HAD BROUGHT THREE DIFFERENT DATES TO THREE DIFFERENT BALLS AND ENDED UP DITCHING THEM TO BE WITH FAITH.  
  
DAVIS OPENED THE DOOR FOR HIS DATE AND FAITH AND KIM. THEY SMILED AND WALKED INTO THE RESTAURANT. IT WAS A BEAUTIFUL PLACE. FAITH'S GAZE TRAVELED TO THE TEN CIRCULAR TABLES COVERED WITH WHITE CLOTHS AND GLASS.  
  
FAITH AUTOMATICALLY STARTED TO SKIM THE CROWD, LOOKING FOR BOSCO. IT DIDN'T TAKE VERY LONG TO FIND HIM. HE STOOD TALKING TO A FEW PEOPLE WITH HIS ARM AROUND THE SHOULDERS OF HIS DARK-HAIRED DATE. FAITH HOLLERED OUT, "BOSCO!"  
  
BOSCO AND HIS DATE TURNED AROUND. FAITH'S JAW NEARLY SLAMMED THE FLOOR. BOSCO WAS AT THE BALL WITH SERGEANT CRUZ. FAITH NEARLY TRIPPED ALEX, SINCE SHE WAS STOPPED DEAD IN HER PATH.  
  
"FAITH? ARE YOU OKAY?" ALEX ASKED. SHE DUCKED UNDER DAVIS' ARM AND WALKED TO FAITH. "WHY ARE YOU STARING INTO SPACE?" ALEX LAUGHED. "IS BOSCO HERE WITH CRUZ OR SOMETHING?"  
  
FAITH NODDED. "YES." SHE COULD FEEL COLOR RUSHING TO HER FACE. "AND HE HAS HIS ARM AROUND HER."  
  
ALEX LOOKED AT FAITH A LITTLE FUNNY. FAITH TURNED AROUND. THERE STOOD BOSCO, WITH SERGEANT CRUZ. SHE WORE A LONG BLUE SILK STRAPLESS DRESS AND MAKEUP.  
  
BOSCO LOOKED HOT AS ALWAYS IN A TUXEDO. HE LET CRUZ LAY HER HEAD INTO HIS SHOULDER AND HE SMILED.  
  
"BOSCO, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU OWNED A TUXEDO." FAITH SAID. SHE SMILED AT HIM. "OH, THIS IS LIEU'S. I SAID THE ONLY WAY I WOULD COME WAS IF I WORE HIS TUX. GOD KNOWS HE HAS LIKE THREE." BOSCO SMILED AT FAITH. SHE SMILED BACK.  
  
"SERGEANT CRUZ. I LOVE YOUR DRESS," ALEX SAID. SHE LOOKED AT BOSCO, HER EYES WIDENING SLIGHTLY.  
  
"THANK YOU. YOU LOOK NICE, OFFICER YOKAS," CRUZ SAID, SLIGHT FAKE SWEETNESS IN HER VOICE.  
  
"OH CALL ME FAITH. THANK YOU." CRUZ SAID. JUST THEN, A GROUP OF MEMBERS OF THE ACU CAME UP TO CRUZ. SHE STARTED TO TALK TO THEM WHILE FAITH PULLED BOSCO ASIDE.  
  
"WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?" FAITH ASKED, HER TONE SNAPPY. '  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? SHE'S MY DATE. AND SHE DOES WORK FOR THE 55."  
  
"WELL, BOSCO, LIKE, WHERE ARE YOUR BLOND DATES?" FAITH ASKED.  
  
"I CAN DATE WHO I WANT." HE TURNED AROUND AND WALKED OVER TO CRUZ. HIS ARM WRAPPED AROUND HER SHOULDERS AND SHE LAID HER HEAD INTO HIS SHOULDER. 


End file.
